


Forsaken (currently being rewritten)

by Avendia



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendia/pseuds/Avendia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To all my lovely readers! I have started reposting this story under a new title “What Once Was Lost” you can find it on my profile. I’ve changed a few things and think it will work out much better. I will be leaving this one up if for not other reason than to see how far my writing has come since I started it. And because I can so there’s that. Hope to see you all on the new version of this!</p><p> </p><p>The Uruk have long been known to eat the flesh of not only each other but that of man and elf. When Haldir falls a small band of the creatures takes him as they flee. After all whats better then fresh elf flesh for some of these dark beings? However only a few days from the fortress the Uruk are slain by a young elleth who calls herself Eglan. She takes it upon herself to heal the March Warden of his horrific injuries. As he heals Haldir finds himself drawn to the quiet young maiden who saved him. But she resists becoming close to him at every turn.</p><p>This follows the movie in Haldir goes to Helms Deep but because the Great and Powerful Tolkien didn't kill him Jackson can go suck a lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a Mary-sue! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!  
> There is talk of rape in this fic! There will be some scenes that as non graphically as possible but they are important to the story. I will post warnings at chapters that include such scenes and right before the scene itself so people can skip it. Like this first chapel has some very minor descriptions well one minor description.
> 
> There will be very dark parts of this fic the rating is what it is for a reason. If you are uncomfortable with this please do not read. Flames will be used to roast tasty tasty marshmallows around my fire pit. Constructive criticism, comments and questions are most welcome.
> 
> I can make no promises on when I will update. I have a busy life involving running my own business and taking care of an active toddler on top of keeping my household running. And sometimes my muse takes time off. Well, onto the story!
> 
> Oh almost forgot. I OWN NOTHING! Except my original character. Everything else belongs to the Tolkien estate.

Smoke and fire clouded her vision. Screams echoed through the night air as the small camp was attacked. A clawed hand grasped her shoulder ripping the young elleth from her hiding spot. There was rough cruel laughter from the creature holding her. The last thing she saw before being drug off into the night were the wide staring eye of her mother as one of the brutes thrust into her lifeless body.

Eglan sat up with as small gasp. Her heart pounding as the nightmare ended. Years of abuse had trained her to keep quiet even upon waking from the horrors of her past. Even now free of the orcs who had tormented Eglan for so long, after brutally murdering her family, she remained quiet. Eglan wiped her brow with a shaking hand forcing the memory out of her thoughts reminding herself that dwelling on it only brought pain. 

A faint noise from the valley below caught her attention. Nobody ever came this way that was why she had chosen to make her home here. The red haired elleth peeked out from the cave she had made her home in for the last 50 years. Below she could see a small band of Uruk. Probably from Isengard Eglan mused. What were the evil wizards pets doing in her valley? Surly they couldn't know she was here. No, she thought with a frown nobody knew she even existed. 

As Eglan watched she noted they were starting a cook fire but what could they have caught here? There were only a few edible plants that she survived off and no real game and after the things the orcs had eaten and forced her to eat over the years she couldn't stomach meat anymore. What she saw them unwrap nearly had her vomiting into a near by bush. There were arms and legs of men and she thought perhaps the more pale ones might have been Elven. That thought gave her pause. Where would they have gotten elven remains this far from any of the kingdoms or the routs traveled between them?

Then she spotted him. Was he even alive? The body was whole but so very still. And there was blood so much blood on the cloak he wore. Its bright red cloth turned to the color of rust. The long silvery hair gave away that he was a Sylven elf. Not one from Imladris like she and her parents. Surely he was from the Golden Wood. His leather armor alone supported that theaory. What was one of his kind doing here? An argument broke out among the beasts below pulling Eglan from her musings.

The monsters were talking of butchering the ellon soon so surely he must be alive. The other fresh meat was running out. Cold anger flooded through Eglan. And even if he was dead he didn't deserve to be hacked apart and eaten by those things. She grabbed her fathers old bow and sword, the orcs having taken them as trophies when they attacked and killed her kin. She had regained them when she slaughtered the ones left to guard her. Now the same anger and thirst for blood raged through the slim female, lighting a long forgotten fire within her green eyes. Her instincts cautioned her however, telling her to wait until night fall. These were Uruk. They were blind as humans in the dark and foolish in thinking they had chosen a secure spot to rest. All she needed to do was wait and hope none decided they were still hungry. She spent the afternoon and evening watching and planing her attack. She had limited arrows so each shot would need to count.

Soon it was dark and Eglan crept down to the camp below. The moon was no more then the barest sliver and the fire burned low. The Uruk would never know what happened before they were slain. A cold detachment came over her as she took out the first guard as it snoozed. They were nothing but beasts. Things to be destroyed. And destroy them she did. Her arrows flew with deadly accuracy. And those left died before they could fully wake. Fools she though. There was little of the fight she could remember afterward. But that was as it had been since she had first escaped. It almost seems as if she left her body during a fight and when she awoke again the creature were always dead.

Full awareness came back to her as Eglan knelt by the elf. The elleth could hear his labored breaths now that she was so close. He lived but for how long was the real question. Each beat of his heart seem weaker then the one before. Getting him up to her cave would be a struggle. He was heavy especially with all his armor, but Eglan didn't dare remove it until she had him somewhere she could treat him. Chances were the armor and cloth under it were the only things keeping him from bleeding to death. It was almost sunrise by the time she got to the hidden entrance of her little cave. The climb had been very slow as she tried not to disturb the wound she had yet to exam. Once situated within her home the elleth set to work removing the fancy armor that covered the ellon. His wound was bad but not unmanageable. The armor had taken much of the force and would need to be replaced. Her stocks of healing herbs would be depleted but spring would arrive soon and she could replenish. Besides she almost never needed them anyway. Old habits were the only reason she still went to search for them, that and boredom.

Eglan cleaned and stitched his injuries applying the knowledge she had gained in her younger days studying to be a healer. Once his injuries we taken care of she cleaned him as best she could. The elleth would need to venture out for fresh water before resting. His identity was soon revealed once she cleaned his face. Haldir the March Warden of Lothlorian. Eglan would know him anywhere! Last she had seen him her family had been heading back to Imladris. How could he had ended up so beaten and close to death? She had no answer. Would he know her? They had only met briefly and she had been young then and so innocent. No, she wouldn't think of that. Once he was resting as comfortably as she could make him Eglan refilled the water buckets before curling up near the fire to sleep. She had given up her bed roll and blankets to the injured ellon.

The next days were spent burning the Uruk’s and burying the remains of men and elves she found in their camp. It had been a long time since she had prayed in any form but the dead deserved some respect. It seemed only the March Warden survived whatever had killed the others. Her goal became keeping him alive. It felt good to have a purpose again even if it was only temporary. After all she was damaged beyond repair. And as soon as he was able Haldir would return home and she would find a new place as she had before. Days passed and when the morning came that he stirred she started preparing to find a new home after all she could never return to her kind.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is a short one but i'm still working so there might be another one up tonight but for sure by Monday. I love that my toddler goest to be before 8 by her own choosing most nights and 9 at the latest on others.

The throbbing pain was the first thing Haldir was aware of. It radiated from his back and side and stabbed at his nerves with very breath. He slowly managed to pry his eyes open and saw the rough stone ceiling that looked like a cave. Where was he? Had the men of Rohan given him up as dead and entombed him? He frowned that didn't make sense. There was a fire crackling near by no one would light a fire in a tomb and his brothers would never let him be buried outside of the Golden Wood. With great effort the ellon turned his head taking in his surroundings. 

He was in a cave. It was small with the fire to one side. There was a figure sitting next to the fire their back to him. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was Aragon calling the retreat then agony exploding across his back. He shifted slightly and groaned drawing the attention of the person near him.

“Do not move my lord. You will reopen your injuries.”

His rescuer was a female! Haldir was more confused than ever. There had been no ellith in those that marched to Helms Deep. Sure there were female wardens but all had stayed behind to guard the Golden Wood. So who was she? Was she perhaps mortal? His pondering was cut short as she came closer. Her deep auburn hair catching the fire light and the tip of her pointed ear peeking through. Defiantly an elleth.

“How are you feeling,” She seemed uncomfortable under his appraisal and smoother her hair to hide the tip of her ear. Haldir tried to speak but his throat was dry and his tongue felt thick from thirst. The girl quickly offered him a cup that he was delighted to find held water that he quickly drank.

“How did I get here?” the ellon asked.

“I found you my lord.”

She was polite but he noticed she refused to make eye contact. 

“Where are we?”

“A small canyon a few days or so from the human strong hold of Helms Deep,” she fidgeted under his gaze. “I must go collect more water.”

She stood to leave but Haldir had one last question.

“Wait. I would know the name of the one who saved me.”

There was a long pause her back to him. Haldir thought she would completely ignore his question until her whispered reply as she seemed to flee from him. 

“Eglan.”

Who would name their child that? How could they curse her with that name? He could not see her as forsaken. Haldir noticed evening arrival by the change in lighting across the ceiling he had heard foot steps outside more than once but she didn't come back in until well after dark. 

“I need to check your stitches.” Her face was hidden by the shadows and her long hair.

He nodded doing his best to help her roll himself onto his side. Her small fingers were gentle as they ran along the injury. When he was exhausted by the time she was done and the Marchwarden had to rely on Eglan’s strength to lay back down without hurting himself any more.

“The infection has cleared up but you still have a ways to go before you are fully healed my Lord.” 

Haldir had his eyes shut tight against the pain when something was pushed against his lips. Cracking his eyes open revealed a cup and his nose told him it was likely some medicine. The taste was worse than anything he had been given in a long time. It reminded him of something Lord Elrond would mix. Horrible on the tongue but extremely effective if the demising of pain over only a few minutes was anything to go by. He wanted to ask her more questions but she must have been some sleeping potion mixed into it. His eyes started to close as she tucked the thin blanket around his shoulders. He was mildly surprised when she pulled his red cloak up around him but drifted off before he could say anything about it.


	3. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems i need to proof read my stuff a lot better. Especially when i write some of it on my phone. Derp. I'll be going back through at some point to fix typos and such.
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is late. I got really busy but as a gift from me to you (it's my birthday) here are two chapters. YAY!!!

Rumil Stood sadly over the bodies of the fallen elves that had marched with them. Many were friends others he had only just met but he mourned them all with the same deep heartache. He and Orophin had yet to find their brothers body. They had watched him fall and been unable to get to him in time. It was a truly crushing blow for the brothers. Rumil couldn't even remember their parents they had both sailed before he was more than a toddler and Haldir had been the one to raise him. He had been more father than brother and had never once given any sign that he regretted stepping into that role. 

Orophin had been a bit older but still Haldir had stepped in to help him through his adolescence and now their one constant was gone. The tears were hot upon his cheeks, the grief far too fresh to hide. How could either of them survive without their older brother? The loss was almost unbearable. 

“Rumil!” it was his brothers voice shouting his name.

“Yes, Orophin?”

“The last of the bodies have been cleared,” there was a pause and he looked hesitant to go on. “there are several missing. Both man and elf, and his are among them.”

Rumil could feel his stomach roll. There could only be one explanation for the missing bodies. Some of the Uruk-hia must have escaped. His fist clenched They had to find them and bring their brother remains back to rest peacefully.

“We must find him Orophin.” Rumil knew he sounded desperate. The brothers shared a quiet moment before start the hunt hoping to find their brother quickly. The most direct route back to Isengard was a good place to start. The beasts couldn't know of its destruction yet. They had only found out when an Ent had appeared that morning with the news.

***

It had been several weeks since they started their search and so far all the stragglers the brothers had tracked down didn't have Haldir. Orophin could feel his frustration mounting as they made their way back to Helms Deep once more. The rest of the elves had all returned to Lothlorien or Imladris but them. The Lady understood why they couldn’t, but their failure was still bitter. And with the rains in recent days most the other trails had been lost. There were only hints left to follow and most of them were in canyons along the gorge that held the fortress. THE Uruk would have been mad to go that way but perhaps they didn't know how quickly those could flood. They struck out along the canyon walls and searched the deeper ones hoping maybe just maybe the band they were looking for had gone this way. Several hours in they found some discarded items. 

As Orophin shifted through the pile he gave a shout when he uncovered a medallion. It was one he had given Haldir many years ago. A present when he had become the Marchwarden. He and Rumil picked up the pace. Surely this was the right way this time. It grieved Rumil to think they had over looked this way because it was so close to the strong hold. He prayed that they could find more than just the medallion to take home. Even some bones would be better than an empty grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont ga away just yet. CH4 will be posted in just a few moments.


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start work on CH5 but we'll see how far i get before my muse decides to be a whore again and run off after Fili from the hobbit.

Eglan tried to avoid the March Warden as best she could over the next few days  
but it was not so easy. It was after all late winter in Rohan. The rains had come and his injuries still needed tending. So it was either be wet and uncomfortable outside or dry and uncomfortable inside under his searching gaze and probing questions. Eglan couldn't meet the ellon eye to eye. Too many years of abuse to over come. It was obvious that he didn't understand and she didn't want to tell him and see the disgust she knew he would feel looking upon her.

That didn't stop Haldir from trying to talk to her. The silence was awkward at best, not even his wardens were so quiet on watch. And he couldn't help the nagging feeling that this elleth was familiar to him. He finally started filling the silence with stories of Lothlorien and his brothers. Even if she wasn't listening it felt good to talk, to be alive. 

She started sitting closer to him by the fifth day of him telling stories. Haldir wasn't sure she noticed what she was doing but he wasn't going to bring it up and frighten the elleth away. There was something soothing about having her there and each time she sat a bit closer it felt like another victory. As much as he missed his brothers Haldir wanted to spend more time trying to talk to his rescuer and perhaps persuade her to come back to the Golden Wood with him once he was healed. He didn't know why she was all alone but it pained him to think of leaving her that way.

As the weeks passed he began to notice odd things about her. She hardly slept and when she did she would wake suddenly sometimes with a quiet scream that was more like a gasp. Her eating habits were all but nonexistent and her diet was entirely plant based. No wonder she was so skinny. Soon he was able to rise and move about and that just set off more odd behavior. Eglan wouldn't look at him and she was once again sitting as far away as she could. Sudden movements would make her flinch. What was going on? He just couldn't figure it out. There was some missing piece here and Haldir desperately wanted to find it. The days passed turning into weeks. He was still healing but knew that the time for him to leave was drawing near. There was a sadness building inside him for the lost looking elleth that saved him. He had to somehow convince her to come with him.

One afternoon he finally ventured out from the cave after Eglan had been gone for longer than normal. Haldir was concerned over her safety. There was the sound of a waterfall near by perhaps she was there. Haldir was lost in thought of the arguments he could make for her to return with him when he came upon an unexpected sight. Eglan was bathing. He wanted to look away but his eyes were stuck it seemed. Her eyes were closed as she leaned back. The rosy tips of her small breasts were above the water as she cleaned her long auburn hair. He could feel himself stiffen.

She turned and stood pulling her hair around her front to reveal the pale skin of her back. Haldir frowned. There was something different about her skin. An audible gasp escaped him drawing her attention to him. She was frozen her eyes wide seeing him there.

Eglan tried to run from the water but he was too fast meeting her at the shore one hand gripping her arm tightly forcing her to expose her back to him. He didn't even hear the small sob that escaped her lips as he took in the sacred flesh that covered her from her shoulders to the backs of her thighs. She had been whipped and clawed he realized with a shudder. 

“NO!”

The sudden shout brought Haldir’s attention back to the girl herself. She was struggling against his hold. Pleading with him to let her go. Begging him not to hurt her again and her fear was thick in the air. He quickly released her. She collapsed to the ground sobbing and curled into a tight ball her one arm protecting her head the other was between her legs covering her womanhood.

“Eglan,” his voice was soft as he knelt next to the shaking elleth not daring to touch her again. “I’m not going to hurt you. Please let me get you back to the cave.”

He continued to talk to her in a low voice until she uncurled and looked at him with reddened eyes. Her nod was so small he would have missed it if he hadn't been paying attention. She let him carrie her back and dress her in clean clothes but Haldir could feel she was withdrawing from him, even more than she been when they first met. The only thing he could thing to do was pull her shivering form closer to his body and rock her as he had done for Rumil when he was young.


	5. Innocents Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this chapter is Eglan's nightmare about the first time she was raped. So skip if that bothers you. I promise you are not missing any real story.

She was curled up in the far corner of her cell listening to the screams of one of the others taken with her. They had so far seemed to forget she existed, but for how long she didn't know. The young elleth still had hope rescue would come before anything happened to her. Maybe they thought she was too young even though she had reached her majority a decade ago. She drifted off into a restless sleep.

The sound of her door slamming open startled her. A clawed hand wrapped around her wrist squeezing enough to force a cry of pain from between her chapped lips. She tried to pull back but couldn't escape. She didn't understand the course language of the monsters but it didn't really matter when she was thrown into the middle of a room full of them.

She screamed as a large one grabbed the front of her dress ripping it down the center. He laughed as she tried to pull the pieces back together protecting her modesty. Another ran his claws down her back shredding fabric and skin alike. Tears ran down her cheeks as she fell to the cold floor. They ripped her clothes from her body a bit at a time. 

The largest approached her an evil smirk showing his rotting and broken teeth. He gripped her arms pinning her down snarling something in the dark language they spoke. Two more grabbed her legs spreading them as. She started screaming and fighting again realizing what they were about to do. But it was too late. The beast started pushing his horrible member against her. The pain was terrible as she was stretched open for the first time. Her innocents was ripped away on the cold floor of the cave and her screams echoed as she was forcefully taken again and again until all the orcs were satisfied with her for that night. She was thrown back into her cell naked and bleeding praying for death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back to the waking world.


	6. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is so short and has taken so long to get out. We're in the process of moving and hubby is away working at his new job were moving for already. So i'm on my own pack our apartment. Add to that a toddler who misses her daddy and is acting out because of it (she actually bit my aunt O.o) and it takes its toll. 
> 
> But never fear i will finish this story. And i feel like i'll be gong back to edit some chapters and make them longer. They need more detail.
> 
> Oh i would also like to thank my 2 subscribers for well subscribing lol. I hope my story lives up to your expectations.
> 
> I would like to add that i have no beta so sorry for mistakes that my spell check misses. and this is my first big story in a long time and i'm a bit rusty and sometimes write parts from my phone as we haven't had internet in the house for over 2 years. Yeah were insane but hopefully with this job relocation we can fix that!
> 
> Again short chapter but ill be posting more tomorrow. i just felt this a good place for a chapter brake.

Haldir was woken by Eglan’s screams. She was thrashing around lost in some dark dream. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she screamed no. He was quick to act gathering her trembling form close attempting to wake the frightened elleth. She came to her nails clawing at him fighting to get away. He had seen her wake from nightmare before but never this violently. He was left with bleeding scratches along one arm and the side of his neck. They stung but he chose to ignore them as he brought her hands under control.

“Eglan!” His shout stilled her. “Relax, please. I am not going to hurt you young one.”

“Please let me go.” Her broken whisper pulled at his heart but he released her. Eglan darted to the far corner of the cave.

“What happened to you?” 

Eglan flinched at the simple question. This was not something she wanted to talk about. Every moment was haunted by what had happened to her. But maybe she could make him leave her be if she revealed the truth. All she wanted was peace and this ellon prevented that. He awoke feelings she thought long buried. A longing to return to her people. But after how the orcs had shamed her she knew she could never return. No, it was better to end this now before she became used to him being around. Or even worse formed an attachment. 

The Marchwarden barely caught the word that slipped for her lips. Orcs. The horrible realization of what that met for the young elleth in front of him numbed his mind. She wouldn't look at him and now he knew why. He wanted to know when this had happened. How long had she been carrying this burden alone? Why hadn't she returned to one of the elven realms? Haldir slowly walked towards her and knelt down.

“Eglan, let me help you. Come back with me to Lorien. You should not be out here all alone.”

“I have been alone for more than 500 years.” Her quiet voice was bitter. “No one cared that I was gone then and once you have return to your forest you can forget about me too.” 

She was past him and out of the cave before Haldir could stop her. Eglan did not return that night or the next day. He went out looking for her but couldn't travel far while still healing. Soon another week had passed while he healed. But she didn't return, Haldir knew in his heart she was gone. He gathered what provisions she had left behind and started the hike back to the bottom of the canyon. Once down at the bottom he paused seeing the area she had laid the ones that were taken with him to rest. Haldir promised himself he would find her again. With that he started back to the fortress of Helm’s Deep. It was nearing evening when he heard a couple familiar voices.

“Rumil? Orophin?” Hope flared to life with in him. Could his brothers really be out here?

The conversation stopped and the sound of running feet suddenly started to come closer. His brothers burst around the corner only to freeze at the sight of their brother that they had feared was dead.

“Haldir!” the two younger ellyn shouted in unison and ran to hug their once lost brother. He grunted at the slight pain to his side as they hugged him a bit too tightly but didn't complain. But even happy as he was to see them he couldn't help but worry for the elleth that had saved him. She was still out there alone and he was the only one who knew and could search for and bring her home where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. Where has Eglan gotten herself off too?


	7. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o I actually did it. Another chapter down. Still short but hey thats two in two days.
> 
> A big thank you to Lordienne for their comment and advice :)

The brothers set up camp that evening feeling hopeful that they would finally find some peace soon. Even if that peace was only the bones of their fallen brother at least it would be something. They were stating to discus how to go about the search in the morning when a voice called both theirs names. It sounded familiar but it couldn't be him. The two looked at each other then darted up and around the next bend coming face to face with a ghost.

Rumil was the first to freeze causing Orophin to bump into him as all three stared at one another. He shouted his eldest brothers name at the same time as Orophin did. They ran forward together hoping this was no dream. He could feel Haldir flinch at the rough impact but the ellon didn't let them go.

“Brother, how are you alive?”

“That is not important right now. How did you two find me?”

So they went back to the fire and the two younger wardens told the story of their search. Orophin checked his brothers healing injuries while they ate and talked.

“These injuries were tended quiet expertly Haldir. Surely you didn't stitch this one on your back. Who else is out here?”

Haldir sighed. He related the story of waking in a cave under the care of a mysterious elleth. The shock and loathing on his brothers faces as he told of her scares and the revelation of what had cased them he knew must be mirrored on his own. When asked where she was now he couldn't answer beyond gone. The three made plans to return to the cave the next day and retrieve Haldir’s armor and look for any clues as to where his savior had gotten off to. None of them could bare leaving her behind. Especially after she had saved one of them when she could have easily walked away instead.

Up on a rocky ledge none of the brothers noticed a pair of green eyes watching them. Eglan may not have returned to the cave but she had stayed close by encase the ellon she rescued had needed her. When she saw him leave earlier that day she had noticed he didn't take his armor. The once healer had gathered what belongings the ellon couldn't carry and followed behind still protecting him. 

Once she was sure she wouldn't be noticed Eglan left the rest of his belongings just around the bend along with a note for him to find the next day. She then slipped back into the shadows though not too far. Something kept her close and she decided to at least see him safely back to his forest. Maybe then this longing would go away and he was still healing if they were to be attacked he could be injured again.

The morning brought more questions as to who this elleth was when Haldir’s armor, the note and a small pouch of healing herbs was found. Haldir’s face fell as he read the note he clenched his teeth as he passed it to the other two. It was short:

Marchwarden,

I returned for the rest of my things and found you left these behind. I will be moving on now that spring is close at hand. I wish you luck and a swift recovery. 

Eglan

She was going to disappear just as swiftly as she had come and there was nothing he could do about it. His brothers handed back the letter and packed up anything that was too heavy for him to carry. He tucked the note safely away intending to keep it as a reminder to himself and the promise he had made to find her. He would find her and help her no matter how long it took. As they left they failed to notice the quiet shadow following along half way up the canyon wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Methinks Eglan is a bit intrigued with a certain ellon. After everything she has been through I'm sure its very confusing for the poor girl. We'll be seeing some more of that inner turmoil here soon.


	8. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'll be damned my muse is on fire.

With Haldir still healing it took them several extra days to get back to Helm’s Deep. The men there were shocked to see the return of the Marchwarden what with the rumors he had fallen protecting the wall. The brothers were lent horses to help them travel faster much to Eglan’s frustration. It took her long into each night to catch up with the ellyn she was following. Exhaustion because her one constant. Some days were better than other than others for food but she never starved. It was two long weeks before they reached the Golden Wood.

Eglan stopped well outside the sight of the wardens guarding their forest. He had reached home safely, now she could leave. But she didn’t, she convinced herself that one night of rest was a good idea. One night became two, two became a week and before she knew it a month had passed. Orcs were far more prevalent here so she took to the trees to avoid them. Every day there was a new reason to stay. Eventually that reason became Haldir was back on the fences. She stayed close just to catch the occasional glimpse of him when he rode out. She did what she felt was her part in killing any orcs that she found. All the while she felt a pull to go closer. The feeling was frightening and confusing all at once.

The spring and summer passed word of the destruction of the One Ring came. She watched from a much closer vantage point that night as the Elves of the Golden Wood celebrated. She was a silent shadow that protected the border that night taking out any wandering orcs that dared to come too close. Soon fall was upon them and with the turning of the leaves came cold nights. Eglan may not have felt the cold like most but she was still uncomfortable. Even with that she couldn't bring herself to leave something had a hold of her deep within her soul and refused to let go. 

Once winter set in she was at a loss of what to do. The snow was heavy but she didn't dare make a fire for fear of being found. Orc raids still happened but with Sauron defeated they were less fearsome and she easily took out several before they ever reached the woods or him. She tried not to think of him. He must have forgotten about her by now but still she protected still she watched.

Then the night came of the worst storm yet. As Eglan sat huddled in a tree right on the border, the storm having covered her approach, at least a hundred orcs came out of the raging snow marching into the forest. She stayed hidden as the call went out through the wardens. She could hear his voice calling out orders followed by the twang of bow strings and the clash of swords. Eglan crept closer to the fight watching as the out numbered wardens fought. Her eyes searched for him and spotted him across the clearing fighting five of the monsters alone. The grim look on his face said it all. He thought he would die here.

Eglan acted, her body simply moving without her ever telling it to. She raced between orcs and elves alike drawing her sword and praying, for the first time in a long time, that she would reach him in time. As one started to flank him she crashed into it driving her blade through its back before yanking it free and spinning to meet the attack of another. The fight was bloody but short as back up arrived. His attention turned to her. His eyes held a look of surprise as her name slipped from his lips. Others focused on her now and the panic rose. She turned and ran as his hand reached for her disappearing back into the night. She knew she should have left long ago. Was it too late? She didn't know but she was going to try. She couldn't face them. She couldn't face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah i'm going to start working on the next chapter.


	9. Followed

The journey back to the Golden Wood was slow for the three brothers. But they were just happy to be back together. About a week in Orophin had them up earlier than normal to start riding that morning. When Rumil finally complained about being hungry enough times he agreed to stop for lunch but Orophin looked troubled. They ate in silence until the middle brother let out a huff and turned to the other two.

“We are being followed,” He held up a small dagger and three long red hairs. “I found them in the bushes not far from camp this morning.”

Haldir felt his heart do a flip. Could they be hers? He held out his hand to examine the dagger. It looked like the one he had seen her carry in the top of her boot and the hairs were the right color and length. Was she following them? Was there hope that maybe she did want the help he offered? 

“Brother, I don't believe we have anything to fear from our follower.” Orophin gave him a confused look. “These belong to the elleth that saved my life. She will not harm us.”

“We should slow our pace,” Rumil added thoughtfully. “Leaving her behind would be a travesty. Especially after how hard she worked to heal Haldir.”

Orophin finally agreed to a slightly slower pace. He knew this elleth needed help just as much at the other two did.

Upon reaching the border the shocked wardens listened to the tail of how their beloved leader survived. The order was given to keep watch for the elleth but to not approach her unless she was in danger. Haldir met with Lady Galadriel in hopes of figuring out who Eglan really was. As he finished healing the Lady sent out inquiries to the other realms. The day he was set to go back to the border she approached him with news from Imladris.

“Lord Elrond believes he knows this elleth that found you.” There was a troubled look in his Lady’s eyes.

“Who is she?” Haldir felt nervous. There couldn't be that many missing elves. Searches were never given up until something was found.

“He believes she was a student of his that was traveling with Lady Celebrian when they were set upon by orcs. She was the only one not found in all the searches that went out.”

Haldir had to sit. He remembered her now, she had been so full of life and excitement. Traveling outside her home for the first time and her smile had been infectious. The day they left to return to Imladris had been her one hundred and twenty-ninth birthday. She had been so excited she told anyone and everyone who would listen including the wardens at the border. How had such a gentle soul survived the horrors of being held captive by those beasts?

Once he was back on the border Haldir asked for any odd goings on. There were many actually. Dead orcs turned up regularly and some of the wardens would even catch sight of a figure in the distance. He knew it was her. The season passed but he never could get close enough to her to make his presence known without risking her running. As winter set in he began to worry. There was never a fire to give her away. The only reason he knew she was still there and still alive were the dead orcs and occasional glimpse of fiery hair as she disappeared into a stand of trees or behind a hill. Sometimes he would find a strand of long red hair in the branches of a tree on the border but she was never seen that close.

The night a massive storm blew in was the worst for him. His thoughts were occupied with worry for her. Then the attack came. They were severely out numbered and he became surrounded. He felt a grim determination come over him. If he was to die tonight then he was going to take down as many of them with him as he could. His only regret was leaving his rescuer out there alone. He could only pray that she would allow one of his brothers help her.

Then as if by magic or a miracle she appeared driving her sword through the one trying to flank him. This distracted another that attacked her but she was too fast. He could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest as she ducked under the beasts defenses killing it quickly. She wore no armor and fought as if she had nothing left to lose. The two fought side by side until all the orcs were dead. He turned reaching out a hand about to thank her when she spun around running back into the night. He cursed and followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep reading. Just keep reading. Just keep reading reading reading.
> 
> But seriously I'm posting CH10 in like 3 seconds. what can I say I'm on a writing binge. I'm also sick of packing and cleaning.


	10. Safety

Eglan ran through the trees. She needed to get away. It was all too much. As she ran she became disoriented and ended up facing a high cliff wall that trapped her instead of the open plains she had been hoping to find. He was right behind her calling her name. She started to climb when a different name slipped for his lips causing her to freeze.

“Eglan. Eglan stop.” Haldir followed right behind her keeping that red hair insight. He became desperate as he saw she intended to climb the cliff she was now facing. It was covered in ice and he feared she would slip in her panic to get away. He could not let that happen.

“Mirwen,” She froze. He knew it was risky using her real name but he couldn't let her get away.

“H-how do you know that name,” her voice was barely above a whisper and he had to strain to hear her over the noise of the storm. He could see her whole body tense and unmoving.

“I remember you Mirwen. It has been a long time but I do remember you.” He slowly walked closer taking in her appearance as she climbed back down to face him. She was even skinnier than the last time he saw her. Her clothes were so threadbare that there were holes in some spots. She looked tired and cold. The dark shadows under her eyes looked almost like bruises. He slowly removed his cloak inching closer to her.

“Please let me take you somewhere warm and safe. You need rest and I can not stand to let you stay out here.” He watched her, not daring to move any closer. Those green eyes finally looked into his. The longing he saw there nearly broke him. She looked back down and nodded stepping within his reach. He wrapped the cloak around her before picking her up.

“Rest you are safe now and I will stay with you.” Haldir felt her start to relax and by the time he returned to the others she was asleep. He called for a couple extra blankets and a horse. He needed to get her back to the city and away from all the dangers that had followed her for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Eglan/Mirwen going to react to being back in elven society? Come on back for more soon. Probably tonight or tomorrow morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that another chapter and its over 700 words!

The sun was coming up by the time Haldir reached the city but his charge didn't stir. This was the longest he had ever seen her sleep. Lady Galadriel met him at the foot of the great Mallorn tree that held his talan. He paused long enough for his lady to look upon the elleth in his arms.

“She has been through a great deal of pain but with your help Marchwarden she may yet heal.” The lady’s voice was sad but then their eyes met there was hope within them. “I will send some new clothes for her. Send word once she has settled in as I would very much like to speak with Haldir.”

He bowed before starting the climb up to his home. He would have taken her to the healing house instead but Haldir didn't think the elleth would react well to being touched by strangers. Her trust in him was fragile at best and he wasn't about to risk breaking it. The ellon laid her down on the bed and tucked a spare blanket around her. He went to the small kitchen and started to prepare some breakfast. It wasn't much but the elleth couldn't handle much if her thin appearance was anything to go by. The tea kettle whistled just as a knock came at the door. It was one of The Lady’s hand maids bringing fresh clothes. He took the pile of fabric and a tray with food and tea into the bedroom.

Eglan woke, feeling warm, to the sound of a kettle whistling. She looked around surprised to find herself under a roof. Panic set in first as she sat up followed by a wave a dizziness. The door opened revealing him carrying food into the room. A smile came to his lips.

“You are awake,” His voice was full of warmth and kindness. “Here you look like you could use something to eat.”

It was a simple fair of fruit cheese and bread but it had been so long since she had anything like it. She ate close to half of it her stomach filling more quickly than she would have liked. She bit her lip not wanting to let food go to waste but any more and she would be sick.

“Do not try and force yourself Mirwen. I will save the rest for you for later when you're hungry again.” The use of her old name sent a sharp pain through her but she tried to hide it.

“Thank you.”

“There is a bathing chamber through that door if you would like to get cleaned up and here are some clothes for you to wear.”

She took the pile of fabric and went into the room he had indicated. There was already a warm bath waiting. She nearly wept as she let the warm water cover her body. For the first time in centuries she had proper bath with soap and soothing oils. She stayed in the bath until the water turned cold. Once she was dried off she looked through the clothes finding a couple dresses and some leggings and tunics. The dresses she discarded they made running hard and escape impossible she would never be that helpless again. After she dressed Eglan went in search of her rescuer and found him in the sitting room reading a book. He looked up and smiled at her.

“Mirwen.”

“Please don't call me that.” Her voice was filled with pain as memories resurfaced.

“Why not? It is your name.” Halide was confused by her reaction.

“Mirwen died long ago. Down in those dungeons she was destroyed. I can never be her again.” Her eyes squeezed tight against the tears that never seemed to fully dry. He stood and gathered her close. She trembled but didn't try to pull away. There was something comforting about Haldir holding her so tenderly.

“I will not call you that anymore if you do not want me too. But I will not call you forsaken anymore either.” 

He guided the elleth to sit next to him on the couch as he gently brushed his fingers through her hair detangling it as he went. After a while her tears dried up and she simply let him hold her taking comfort in being close to someone. She found herself sending up a silent prayer thanking The Valar for the first time in years. Perhaps they had not abandoned her like she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to learn some more about Eglan/Mirwen in the next couple chapters. It won't be pretty and it will probably take me some time to write so look for an update next week sometime.


	12. Author Note

Sorry guys this isn't an actual chapter. Just wanted to let everyone know I haven't abandoned the story. It's been a busy few weeks getting moved across the state and with my husbands new job. He is now working out of two and will probably be that way until spring. So look for updates on Saturdays when he is home and I have a brake from taking care of the Toddler of Doom. But seriously the terrible twos are well terrible. And yay interested will be up and working this Friday! I can't wait so I can actually post my next chapter. Seriously this note is probably rife with errors because I'm writing it from my phone while trying to keep it out of my toddlers hands. I'm super excited to get on an actual posting get schedule with us having Internet back. It's been more then 2 years since we last had it *faints* that's a fucking long time to survive off my phone data and free WiFi when we go out!!! Now I don't have to wait until I can get to the library!!! See you guys soon!!! Again Saturdays will be my update days!!!


	13. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh its here!!!!!
> 
> important note at the end.

It was several long minutes before Haldir felt the elleth relax fully in his arms. He glanced down expecting to see her fast asleep but she was staring out his open window instead looking lost in her own thoughts. She took a deep shuddering breath pressing close to his side.

“I…” her voice trailed off and she frowned. “Marchwarden, you have shown me more kindness than I deserve. I do not understand why.”

Haldir tightened his arms around the young female next to him. He didn't understand how she couldn't see that she did deserve his kindness and more. He needed to know why.

“You deserve to be safe. After everything you have been through you deserve to be somewhere peaceful.” He could feel her shaking her head pulling away from him. His first instinct was to hold her tighter but he knew she wouldn't react well to that.

“I-if you knew what all they have done to me you would not think that,” she cried pulling herself fully from his arms. “The things they made me do. The way they made me live! You would not even want to look at me let alone touch me!” She made to run out the door when he grabbed her arm pulling her back blocking her exit.

“Then tell me. I cannot help if I do not know.” His voice soft but she flinched as if he had tried to strike her. He knew not letting her leave could back fire but he couldn't risk her disappearing. She retreated to a corner and as much as he wanted to go to her and hold her close he knew right then it would be too much for the young elleth to handle. She needed to speak and start the recovery processes and that couldn't happen without him pushing her right now.

“You saw my back!” There was some anger in that sentence. “You have seen the claw and bite marks they left!”

There was that fighting spirit he had been sure was in there somewhere. Her voice was rising now as she let it out.

“They stole my innocents on the rough cold floor of their dungeon after making me listen to them rape others over and over! Then they came for me and tore my clothes and skin to shreds before one of them raped me too! They forced themselves on me one after the other all night. I prayed for death or to just forget who I used to be. I tried to hide inside myself but they would not let me! They made me participate. They made me pretend I liked it! If I did not they would hurt me even more. They did that to me for years! No rescue ever came for me, I was never granted death! And still I endure. I cannot hear the call of the sea any more I cannot fade and be at peace. There is nothing left of who I used to be and no future for me anywhere.”

Haldir watched as she crumpled to the floor sobbing into her hands. He knew she expected him to turn away from her now but he couldn’t. In a couple quick strides he was across the room and picking her up again. 

“They did not win,” his voice was soft as he moved them back to the couch. “They hurt you in the worst possible ways but you did not break. You are right you can ever be who you were before but you will heal and you will become stronger. There is a fire in you it has been blanketed but I can see it still smolders. I will be here to help you if you will let me.”

He let her cry herself into exhaustion in his arms. All the pain and loneliness of the past centuries finally coming to a head as she wept until she fell asleep still in his lap. This battle was far from over for the both of them but he knew that it was a start. For the moment however a nap did sound good. Haldir leaned back and closed his eyes. He promised himself he would be there with her when she woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been seeing some not so nice comments around then internet in general about stories that involve rape in anyway, shape or form. And its actually bothering me because the ones making these comments are hiding behind the guise of being "concerned for the victims". Now in sure a few of them really are concerned about someone being triggered but thats what warnings are for.
> 
> As for the rest i feel they are just trying to force their opinions onto others when it isn't asked for or wanted. It is also down right infuriating to me.
> 
> Some of you may be thinking I'm being terribly incentive because maybe some of them have been raped or victimized in some way. Well let me just lay it all out here for you to see.
> 
> I have been raped. It wasn't as brutal as it could have been but that doesn't make it any less difficult to deal with right after that happens. some parts of this story have been hard for me to write because i do know the pain that comes with not talking about it. i know the sleepless nights and the inability to eat or look in a mirror because the person looking back isn't the same. And no it never goes away and you are never the same, you can't be. But there is light at the end of the tunnel. I will never be the same person i was 3 years 6 months 4 days ago but i am a person. i'm not a victim anymore i'm past even calling my self a survivor. i am me. i am someone who has a life and loves living it. He couldn't take that from me.
> 
> So if you are one of those people who just want to make nasty comments because "think of the victims" you can shove it. those people are part of the problem. no one deserves to be labeled a victim for the rest of their lives. It doesn't matter what they have been through they deserve to find happiness and closure. And someone going around commenting on how fragile they are doesn't help when picking up the pieces and being forced to put them together in a new way.
> 
> Anyway that is all my lovely readers. sorry to be such a kill joy there i just had to get that off my chest.


	14. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late. I've been working on the first chapter of a different story and my toddler turns 2 tomorrow. Wow does time fly!

Haldir woke slowly to the comforting weight of Mirwen in his arms. He had promised not to call her that but in his own thoughts he couldn't stop himself. He was glad the elleth was still sleeping she desperately needed it. Her long red hair fanned out over his arm in a shimmering waterfall and her face looked relaxed for the first time since he had met her. Perhaps after she woke he could persuade her to go for a walk. He smiled gently running his fingers through her soft hair. In a few days maybe she would be willing to meet with the Lady but for now he was happy to just have her here.

She was starting to shift in his hold waking up. Sleep filled green eyes blinked slowly looking around until she finally made eye contact. Haldir expected her to jump up and find some reason to distance herself from him again but she didn’t. Instead, the elleth gave him a small smile and settled more comfortably into his lap. They sat in silence until a knock sounded from the front door. She jumped up then and placed a chair between herself and the door while he answered it.

“Brother!” Orophin followed by a smiling Rumil both walked into the main room of his Talan. “We came to invite you and your very lovely guest to dine in the commons with us tonight!” The middle brother sent a flirtatious wink towards the extremely nervous looking elleth. She was slowly backing away.

“I do not think we will be joining you tonight brother. I much prefer the quiet of my own kitchen especially after the last few weeks on the lines.”

“Y-you can go if you like,” Mirwen spoke softly. He could tell she didn't want to force him to stay here but here with her was exactly where he wanted to be.

“I would much rather stay here with you tonight my dear,” Haldir told her, she nodded looking at him briefly. His brothers left just as jovially as they had come while the ellon made a light dinner for the two of them. They ate in peace before he bid Mirwen good night.

“I will be on the couch if you need anything.”

“I cannot take your bed from you Marchwarden.” she looked positively shocked that he would give up his bed.

“I have slept in far worse places than my own couch.” She didn't look too convinced but he collected one of the pillows and an extra blanket from the chest in the corner not letting her argue anymore.

"Goodnight."

“Goodnight Marchwarden.”

“Haldir,” she looked confused when he spoke. “Call me Haldir. I am your friend, not your commander or Lord so please call me Haldir.”

“Goodnight Haldir,” She fidgeted nervously for a moment before giving him a quick hug and retreating into the room. Haldir smiled happily to himself as he went to lay on the couch. She was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So probably no Update this next weekend. Were taking a trip to see some family and have a party for Little Bug with them next Saturday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long it has been since I updated this. My muse is a bitch sometimes but I think I know where this is going now so that good. Also, i have edited all the other chapters and will be uploading those edits in just a few minutes. I feel they will come together better now but keep in mind I have no beta to help me edit so I miss things. very silly obvious things. I try my best to catch them but it doesn't always happen so stupid mistakes slip through. It was one of my lit teachers in high school who said: "I have never seen anyone who writes and reads as much as you do make so many spelling mistakes." Needless to say, he was right then and is still right now. So if you see anything horribly wrong I don't mind help fixing it. Now on to the story!!!

Morning found the elleth on his balcony watching the sun rise. She was wrapped in a blanket looking out over the awaking city. He watched her from the doorway to the bedroom for a time before moving to the kitchen to make tea and prep breakfast. He wondered if she would eat eggs seeing she wouldn't touch meat. Though she ate the cheese he offered her so maybe eggs would be acceptable. He took the risk and fixed some to go with the toast, fruit and tea. His pantry was starting to look bare so a trip to the market was in order. 

Mirwen smiled shyly as he set the tray of food on the small table between the chairs. She took some of the fruit but he could see her eyeing the eggs so he pushed some towards her. She ate a small bite chewing slowly before taking a bigger bite. 

“I need to make a trip to the market today. You are welcome to come with me or stay here if you prefer. Though I hope you will come I understand if you do not feel up to it.”

“I… I cannot. I am sorry Mar- Haldir but I just…” Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her lap. He could see that she felt she was disappointing him.

“I understand. You have been alone a very long time and this is all new to you. I will not be gone long. Is there anything you need?”

“No, thank you. You have already been more generous then I could ever hope for.”

“You saved my life when you didn't have to. Twice I believe, perhaps more that I do not know of. I owe you but its more than that. I cannot explain it beyond I want to be here for you to help you heal and see how truly strong you are.”

The Marchwarden reached out and took her hand gently running his thumb over her knuckles. It took her several moments but she finally looked up and met his eyes. There was a look of wonder in those green orbs. Like she hardly dared to believe him but desperately wanted to. He gave her an encouraging smile before going back to his breakfast. 

“I will return shortly. Feel free to look around or even go for a walk. We will work on clearing out Rumil’s old bedroom later so that you have a space that belongs to you. It will take a few days I'm afraid. I turned it into storage after he found his own place but you can take the time to think about how you would like to decorate it.”

“I do not want to be a bother. I would be happy to take the couch.”

“My home is open to you as long as you wish to stay and I would be a poor host to make you sleep on the couch or have you sharing a wardrobe with me when there is more than enough space for your own.”

He gave her a gentle hug marveling at her trust in him for just a moment. She returned his embrace for a brief minute and then he was out the door on his way to the busy market. Word of his new guest had spread quickly it seemed. Many had heard snippets of how he had been saved and her part in the battle the night before was spreading far more rapidly then he had thought it would. Everyone had questions for him but Haldir was able to use the chill air of winter as an excuse to hurry along. It wasn't his place to tell her story beyond what others knew of her part in his survival nor would he accept any offer of anything for her. He wanted her to know she was fully in charge of her life.

A twinkling at one stall did make him pause. It was a necklace of a tiny jeweled butterfly. He bought it more on a whim then anything else since he didn't know if she would even wear it but the little purple pendent seemed perfect for her. As Haldir was on his way home a messenger approached him with a message for The Lady. A message had been sent to Lord Elrond informing him of Mirwen’s rescue it was expected that he would travel to the Golden Wood instead of sending back a message. Haldir wasn't sure how Mirwen would react to this but he wouldn't make her face the Lord of Imladris until she was ready. He was surprised to discover that her wellbeing had become his first priority. She was very capable of taking care of herself after all however he still felt the need to shield her from anything that could send her back to the way she was when he first awoke in her little cave.

When he came in the door he was pleased to find the fire crackling merrily and some hot tea next to his favorite arm chair. Mirwen was nowhere to be seen but judging by the humming and clinking coming from his kitchen she was in there doing dishes.

“I can put the food away while you warm up.” The elleth offered while he set the box down.

“I would hate to interrupt you while you do my least favorite chore. I enjoy cooking but I cannot stand the mess that I have to clean up afterword.”

“Well, then I suppose I will just have to clean up after meals if you agree to do the cooking.”

She was teasing him! The ellon couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped out.

“You have a deal.” He said with a bow causing her to giggle.

That evening after dinner he presented her with the necklace. She had a look of wonder as she examined it and had even allowed him to put it on her.

“Oh, Haldir.” She hugged him then settled beside him on the couch content to be held. She fell asleep there. Haldir thought about moving her to the bed but he knew the room was probably cold so instead settled back and draped a blanket over them both before also drifting to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a couple days later than I wanted it to be but it's here! I'm honestly not sure how many chapters this will be by the time I'm done with it. But at least I have a plan now right?

Elrond sat in his study a small frown on his face. He had been reading the letter Galadriel had sent months ago. Could Mirwen still be alive after all this time? She had been one of his most promising students despite her young age. That night so many lives had been lost either at the end of a blade or after. The ones who survived had all sailed west. And the only one never found had been Mirwen. Could she really be the one that saved the Marchwarden? Physically the description fits but after so much time was it possible? 

“My Lord?”

The voice of Lindir invaded his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“A messenger has arrived from Lorien, He asked that I pass this letter on to you.”

The ellon handed him the sealed letter before bowing out of the room. The seal was that of Galadriel. He opened the letter slowly, this could be the answer to the identity of the unknown elleth. He felt relief and sadness reading the page. It was her. She was alive but at what cost? He remembered how Celebrian was after her rescue from the orcs. And then being alone all this time could not have been good for the young elleth. It was time for a trip to the Golden Wood.

***

Haldir waited outside his talan as Lady Galadriel spoke with Mirwen. It had been several weeks since she had come out o that snow storm like the answer to a prayer to save his life again. In that time she had become more comfortable but still refused to leave his talan. Haldir was not inclined to push her but his Lady did not agree it seemed. She had shown up that morning and ushered him out the door so she could talk to the young elleth alone. It made the Marchwarden nervous but Galadriel wouldn't do anything to harm her so he left.

***

Inside the talan was much tenser than Galadriel would have liked but it was time for Mirwen to come out and socialize with others. Haldir had other obligations and would need to return to the border soon. She watched as Mirwen fidgeted from the corner she had moved to as soon as Haldir had left rather reluctantly.

“I know you are uncomfortable Mirwen.” She didn't miss the flinch when she used her proper name. “But it is time to rejoin life. You cannot keep yourself hidden away forever and Haldir must eventually return to his responsibilities.”

“I know,” she whispered looking down.

“Perhaps starting with taking a walk a couple times a day. Haldir can accompany you at first, then by yourself or with one of his brothers in a week. You should also go with him to the market. I would like to see you dining hall in a months time. You will need to be able live without Haldir here all the time.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“I do not say any of this to be cruel to you Mirwen. I know you will not be the same as you once were. However, you must find a way to live here if that is what you truly want. Part of that is interacting with others.”

“How can you stand to be near me?”

The question caught Galadriel by surprise.

“Oh child,” she carefully approached the shaking elleth and gathered her into a gentle hug. “Nothing that happened is your fault. It brings joy to my heart to have you here and alive.”

She brushed her fingers through the crying girls hair waiting for her to calm down. 

“Never let anyone tell you that you are not worth the admiration of all you meet. You have walked through the darkest of nights and though dawn is still a ways off there are many of us here who wish to light your way. We will help you carry this pain if you let us.”

Haldir chose that moment to look in the door and she beckoned him over. He sat beside them and rubbed her back. He wasn’t sure what had been said between the two but Mirwen was allowing someone other than him to touch her. 

***

That evening as he was getting ready for bed there was a knock at his door. Mirwen entered after he called out. She looked at him shyly.

“I have been thinking that if you want to call me by my name that would be ok.” She fiddled with the necklace he had given her.

“Of course,” he was a bit shocked not knowing where this came from.

The ellon crossed the distance between them in only a couple strides and pulled her close. She made a surprised squeak but didn't pull away.

“You truly are a treasure Mirwen. Never doubt that.”

She spent the night in his protective embrace sleeping soundly. Haldir found it harder to sleep as he marveled at the beauty sleeping beside him. He had come to realize that she was his soul mate. It was a strange thought but he also found it comforting. She was here and she trusted him. It was more than he could ask for.


End file.
